Chory z miłości
by AlbaIulia
Summary: Jimmy nie umie zaaplikować sobie lekarstwa więc Barrow przychodzi z odsieczą.


Thomas szedł po schodach do swojego pokoju. Było już późno, a jutro znów musiał pracować od rana. Jimmy od kilku dni się obijał- tak przynajmniej myślał. Chłopak znikał w czasie posiłków gdy było trzeba podawać potrawy ,a wieczorami siedział i nawet nie polerował naczyń tylko wiercił się i chyba marzył. ,,Carson go w końcu wyleje" tą myślą wszedł do siebie. Już miał zamknąć drzwi gdy zobaczył Jimmy'ego; widać było że chodzenie sprawia mu ból. Jedną ręką opierał się o ścianę i powłócząc nogami kierował się do siebie .Miał minę jakby przypalano mu stopy nad ogniem. Powoli zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

Thomas był w rozterce; bo co udawać że nic nie widział? Od tamtego godnego pożałowania incydentu minęło wiele czasu i niby się już pogodzili, ale nadal czuł coś do młodego lokaja. ,,Przecież mnie nie zabije…zresztą Chryste byłem na wojnie ,a boję się z nim rozmawiać" pomyślał i z postanowieniem, że nie będzie się zachowywać jak gówniarz podszedł do drzwi sypialni i zapukał. Cisza. Pewnie śpi pomyślał i z dziwnie lekkim sercem (ale to co mu je wcześniej przygniatało to oczywiście nie był strach)odwrócił się i już miał iść gdy to usłyszał. Jęk bólu. Powoli nacisnął klamkę i pchnął drzwi.

-Jimmy wszystko w porządku? –Thomas zapytał z wahaniem. Miał silną awersję do tego miejsca- to w końcu w tej sypialni dał upust swoim uczuciom i spotkało go niemiłe rozczarowanie.

Jimmy leżał na łóżku …no może leżał to trochę za dużo powiedziane- zwijał się z bólu. Był spocony i miał szkliste oczy. Obok łózka stał stolik z kilkoma fiolkami, jednym słoiczkiem z ciemnego szkła, szklanką i dzbankiem wody. Tyle przynajmniej zauważył Thomas w duchu przeklinając, że tu wszedł. To oznaczało, że teraz będzie musiał zostać . Nie zrozumcie go źle. Martwił się o Jimmy'ego , ale miał dość na dziś dzień. Pewnie trochę zadziałała też znieczulica z czasów wojny na, którą się przestawiał gdy tylko ktoś obok chorował.

-Tak, …nic się… nie dzieje- lokaj zaciskał zęby i haustami łapał powietrze.

Ciemnowłosy zamknął drzwi i usiadł na łóżku. Cała ta sytuacja coraz mniej mu się podobała. Chłopakowi z całą pewnością coś dolegało.

-Byłeś u lekarza? –zapytał przypominając sobie, że dwa dni temu Jimmy poprosił o wolne popołudnie.

-Yhym.

-I co?-Barrow był coraz bardziej zirytowany zachowaniem Jamesa.

-Zapalenie… jakiś mięśni… pleców.-blondyn unikał wzroku Thomasa i podziwiał jakiś kwiecisty deseń na pościeli.

-Ale coś ci przepisał? Chyba nie wypuścił cię tak z niczym?

-Przepisał.

-Jimmy.-Gdyby głos mógł zabijać …

Jimmy jękną w duchu . Czuł że będzie to żenująca rozmowa.

-Przepisał…to miało zadziałać przeciwzapalnie… i przeciwbólowo. Tyle że to …coki.

Thomas starał sobie przypomnieć egzotyczne nazwy lekarstw jakich używał na froncie, ale jakoś nic mu nie pasowało .Może źle usłyszał?

-Słucham? Wybacz, mógłbyś powtórzyć?

-To…czopki.-Kent czuł że jego twarz przypomina teraz kolorem dojrzałego pomidora.

Na Thomasie nie zrobiło to większego wrażenia. Kiedyś często ich używał; były szybsze od lekarstw podawanych doustnie.

-Chyba nie zadziałały skoro tak wyglądasz.

Jimmy spiął się, ale w sumie Barrow był kiedyś sanitariuszem więc mógł mu pomóc.

-Ja ich nie wziąłem.

-Dlaczego?-Czy ten chłopak naprawdę nie wiedział do czego mogło prowadzić takie zachowanie?

-Nedamrdywł.

-Może trochę głośniej i wyraźniej, naprawdę cię nie rozumiem.

-Nie dałem rady ich włożyć.

Brunet zmarszczył brwi ,,To jakie są te czopki?" Spojrzał na stolik

-To te?-Barrow sięgnął po słoiczek. Otworzył go i wyciągnął jeden biały czopek. Nie był mały, ale do ogromnych też nie należał-miał grubość palca i długość około czterech cm.

-Jak często miałeś je brać?

-Jeden dziennie.-W końcu odważył się podnieść wzrok na Barrowa. Ale to co usłyszał po chwili…pewnie gdyby stał na nogach to właśnie w tym momencie by upadł.

-Ściągnij spodnie i majtki i połóż się na brzuchu.

Jimmy był przerażony-pamiętał w końcu że Thomas jest ,,inny"-ale żeby od razu takie rzeczy.

-Nie jestem… pewien czy …to dobry pomysł.

Barrow spojrzał na niego i od razu zrozumiał o co chodziło blondynowi.

-Oh, przestań, przecież byłem sanitariuszem .-I nie czekając na odpowiedź wstał pochylił się nad Jimmym i delikatnie przewrócił go na brzuch. Następnie wsunął ręce pod niego i z łatwością rozpiął mu spodnie które zresztą po chwili razem z majtkami zostały spuszczone na wysokość kostek.

-Ja naprawdę uważam że to zły pomysł …wcześniej próbowałem… ale bolało…i …-Kent jęczał podczas gdy Barrow wziął poduszkę i wsunął mu ją pod biodra. Usiadł z powrotem na łóżku i stanowczo rozchylił pośladki Jimmy'ego . Faktycznie na otworze widniało otarcie ,,Najwyraźniej chłopak próbował robić to na sucho" skwitował Barrow. Słyszał urywany oddech Jimmy'ego.

-Spokojnie, włożę go, dobrze? Tylko oddychaj głęboko.

-Nie jest dobrze-jękną Kent i wcisnął głowę materac.

Thomas przez chwilę się wahał- nie chciał sprawić chłopakowi bólu ale jednocześnie nie mógł sobie pozwolić na puszczenie wodzy fantazji( najchętniej przygotował by go językiem co pewnie też uspokoiło by Kenta, ale znając go później by spanikował).Wziął wiec troch swojej śliny na palce i nawilżył otwór. Jimmy nerwowo uciekł biodrami.

-Co ty robisz?-zapytał piskliwym głosem.

-Jimmy spokojnie, nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Ale jeśli będziesz spięty to naprawdę zaboli.

Jeszcze raz poślinił swój palec i delikatnie zaczął okrążać otwór. Gdy oddech blondyna się unormował wsunął go powoli .

-Hej, przestań to nie jest śmieszne, a ja nie jestem taki jak ty-Kent był zdruzgotany i zażenowany.

-Jimmy-jedno słowo wystarczyło by młody lokaj się poddał i już nie oponował.

Thomas wziął czopek i delikatnie przytknął go do anusa.

-Napnij się teraz trochę…nie aż tak… właśnie

Delikatnie popchnął i dla pewności, że Jimmy nie będzie chciał go wypchnąć przesuną go na jedną ze ścianek po czym wysunął palec

.-Już po wszystkim-powiedział uspokajająco i podciągnął spodnie Jimmy'ego.

-Pomóc ci się przekręcić na plecy?-zapytał widzą że lokaj nadal chowa głowę i ucieka przed jego wzrokiem

-Nie i idź już.

Brunet wstał i z cichym ,,Dobranoc." wyszedł-musiał się zająć jeszcze swoim problemem.


End file.
